


Roommates

by TheNinjaNamedHanah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinjaNamedHanah/pseuds/TheNinjaNamedHanah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting into a fight with his dad, Eren has to move out on his own. Walking into a coffee shop he finds an ad about a room for rent. Soon enough he moves in with three strangers. Now Eren has to adjust to his new life with these new people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

    "Eren! Get down here right now!" Eren woke up to the sound of his dad shouting at him. 'Of course it's not even eight in the morning yet. What the hell did I do this time?' He mumbled as he got out of bed and walked down the stairs to where his dad was waiting. Eren walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Morning dad." His dad sighed and sat down next to him. "Eren we need to talk." Eren nodded his head and waited for his dad to continue. "You need to start acting more like an adult. I know you're working but you still act like you're in high school. You're not. You have to stop being so sensitive to everything and start acting mature and like the adult you are. And act like a fucking man. You have to stop dressing like a girl, it's weird and you're a guy so cut it out already." Eren bit his lip in frustration. "To be fair dad I graduated two months ago and I've worked everyday. I don't dress like a girl some days I feel like a girl so I present as one. Because I'm gender fluid.  And for the sensitive thing, it's not being sensitive. I have fucking depression and anxiety and you never let me get therapy. And I'm nineteen how the hell do you want me to act!" Eren's dad stood up "Watch your tone with me young man, I'm the parent not you! God why can't you be like Mikasa or your friend Armin. They both left overseas to go to college together. You'll never amount to anything good in life!" Eren stood up too keeping his fist clenched at his sides. "I hate you! You know that? You left Mikasa and I here alone and then decide to come back and try to be a father. I wish mom was alive and it was you that died!" There was a loud noise that filled the air and Eren felt a sting in his check. He put his hand on it and realized that his dad just hit him. "Get your things packed, go to work and don't come back here ever again. I don't care where you go you just can't come back here." Eren's dad took Eren's key and slammed the front door as he left the house. Eren punched the wall and ran to his room.

   Eren packed his laptop and clothes in his bag. He was glad that he didn't own much because he could fit it all in his bag. He grabbed his car keys and got into his car. He pulled away and drove out of town. Eren drove for an hour before stopping at a gas station to fuel his tank up. 'It's only two, I don't have to go to work till six tonight.' After filling up Eren drove some more until he spotted a small coffee shop named "The Titan's in the Wall". Eren walked inside and looked around seeing the coffee shop was pretty busy for it's small size. The coffee shop had a board where different ads were hung up. The ad that said ' _Room For Rent. 300 a month. Three people live here already but we have an open room. If interested please call 860-222-8888'_ Eren grabbed the ad and sat down at the counter. Behind the counter was a tall person with brown hair, who wore glasses, and had a welcoming feeling to them. "Hey there sweetie. My names Hange. They/Them pronouns please love. What can I do for you?" They smiled at Eren. "Oh um I'm Eren. I use he pronouns most days. Um just a coffee please." Hange smiled and went to make Eren's coffee. They came back and handed it to Eren. Hange noticed the flyer in Eren's hand. "Looking for a place to stay." Eren nodded and looked at Hange. "Yeah my dad....if you even want to call him that kicked me out this morning. I left town and don't want to go back to Trost. I work here in this town and thought i'd find a shelter to stay at till I found something. But then I saw this flyer so I think I'll give them a call." Hange laughed and grabbed the flyer from Eren. "You don't have to do that hun. It's my friends and I place. We were looking for another roommate but I just found us one." Eren stood up. 'Really?! You'd let me stay with you guys? But you don't even know me." Hange smiled some more. "I go on break in five minutes go find a table and we can get to know each other. Thank you can decide if you want to move in." 

   Eren found a table in the corner of the shop. He sat down and Hange joined him carrying donuts and a cup of coffee for themselves. "Okay hun. My name is Hange, I live with my friends Erwin and Levi. I own this coffee shop. The two of them own a place together. My car is in the shop so they've been bringing me to work and picking me up. If you decide to stay with us then I'll text Levi not to get me and I can show you were it is. I'm gender fluid. Now tell me about yourself." Hange stared at Eren as he let what they said sink in. "Oh um my name is Eren. I recently graduated. I work at nights at the " _The District."_ I'm their youngest employee. I'm nineteen my dad kicked me out this morning. I'm also gender fluid but I use he pronouns most days unless I'm more feminine that day. Then I use she pronouns. And um yeah that's about it." Eren bit his lip waiting for Hange to speak. "I like you Eren, and I can tell you are a good kid. If you want it, the room is yours." Eren nodded his head excitedly "Yes I want it, thank you so much Hange!" Hange smiled taking out their phone.  "Okay I texted Levi and told him not to get me. They'll both be surprised to see you. But they'll like you, I can tell already. There's a fire inside of you kid. I can leave now if you're ready." Eren nodded and they both got up heading to Eren's car. 

  While driving to Hange's place the two talked more about themselves. Hange told Eren where to drive. "Erwin is kind and welcoming so you don't feel nervous about him. Levi seems cold but has an amazing kind heart. It takes him a long time to open up to someone. And his humor is different than most. But don't let him scare you." Hange said as the two where nearing the house. Eren drove up a long driveway that lead to a big and fancy house. "You guys live here?? It's so nice looking and big? Are you sure you want me to stay here with you?" Hange laughed. "The three of us own business. I own my own and the other two co-own a business. So our house is a little on the fancier side. But that doesn't mean we're stuck up rich people. And if I didn't want you to stay here with us I wouldn't have asked you to. So don't worry and let's go inside. It looks like only Erwin is home right now." Hange grabbed one of Eren's bags walking up to the house. Eren grabbed the rest of his things and followed them.  The two walked inside. Hange led Eren to a room that already had a bed, closet, dresser, and tv in it. "None of this stuff has been used. We bought it so when we found a new roommate they could stay with us as soon as they wanted. Plus Levi likes things clean so we had to get new things for whoever stays with us. Which is you love."

  Hange and Eren put Eren's bags away and walked into the kitchen. When they walked in Eren noticed a tall handsome man with platinum blonde hair. Everything about the man was gorgeous and Eren couldn't help but stare. "Erwin I found us a new roommate. His name is Eren and he's gender fluid too. But he mostly uses he pronouns. He walked into my coffee shop and well here we are." Erwin looked Eren over for a minute causing Eren to feel self conscious before smiling and holding his hand out to Eren. "The names Erwin. I'm sure we'll get along great. This is your home too now so please do whatever you want and make yourself comfortable with us. If you ever need help just ask." Eren shook Erwins hand. "I'm Eren and thank you for letting me stay with you guys. I promise I won't be a bother." Erwin smiled. "Hange have you told Levi yet?" Hange smirked slyly. "No I just told him I had a ride home. I figured it would be a fun experiment to not tell him." Erwin shook his head. "Levi can get angry sometimes when Hange or I surprise him or he gets caught of guard." Eren looked down. "It's okay I don't have to stay here if you guys don't want me too." Hange hugged Eren tightly and Erwin cleared his throat catching Eren's attention. "No we want you to stay here. I like you and Hange likes you. Levi will like you even if he doesn't act like it. Hange would not have brought you here if they didn't think we could trust you. I'll just call Levi and tell him to make extra food tonight." Eren smiled and looked at the clock hanging up. "Actually I work at night and eat dinner there so don't worry about it. I should get ready to leave soon." Hange let Eren go and Erwin nodded. "Where do you work?" Eren laughed awkwardly, "I'm one of the dancers at ' _The District'_ " Erwin nodded his head. "I never been there but Levi and Hange go there a lot." Eren looked shocked and turned to Hange, "You guys do?" Hange winked and walked away. Eren got ready for work and headed out of the apartment. Hange gave him a key and Eren left.  

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thank you so much for reading. I am dyslexic so if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes please nicely tell me so I can go back and fix them. If you have any ideas or request you want to see in this please let me know. I really hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
